


Please Don't Kill Me

by amyanomaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: Each person has their soulmate's last words written on their skin. Dahlia's read "Please don't kill me."





	Please Don't Kill Me

As soon as she can read, she’s afraid of herself. There’s a darkness in her heart that she can’t feel, but the words on her wrist make it apparent. Whoever her soulmate is, they’re afraid of her.

*

Dahlia Evergreen grows up in a suburban neighborhood in a house with a white picket fence. She has a younger brother named Zachariah and she’s certain her parents are going to adopt a dog soon. She’s a good person, she thinks. She’s nice to everyone she meets and she mows the lawn for her elderly neighbor.

Her parents have the words _I love you_ and _take care, my love_ on their wrists. They’ve never been ashamed of their words, as conventional as they are. Dahlia’s certain the thought of their child having controversial last words never even crossed their minds.

Zachariah’s words read _have a good day at work_ and Dahlia’s never been more jealous in her life.

*

She starts wearing long sleeves and bracelets, to cover the words on her wrist. She’s afraid of what her classmates think of her; the only time a person covers their words is if they’re bad and Dahlia’s are the worst she’s ever heard of. She worries about who she’s going to become, what’s going to happen to her that causes someone to utter those four words to her.

Her best friend doesn’t ask about her words. His aren’t bad, but they’re sad. _Is this English Composition?_

*

Dahlia sits up straight in her bed, a light sweat covering her skin. She pushes back her comforter and presses a hand to her chest, feeling her heart race. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, trying to calm herself.

She had dreamt of a faceless man who loved her. He had brought her flowers and wrapped her up in his arms. They had been in love and Dahlia had felt so happy.

But then she had pulled away from him and in that moment, his face crumbled and he uttered those dreaded words.

_Please don’t kill me._

*

She meets a man in college who covers his words. She doesn’t ask, because she doesn’t want to tell. Just like herself, he seems normal. He gets good grades and helps his friends study. Dahlia’s afraid of him.

But she feels a force drawing her to him.

*

They move in together during their last year of college. They share the house with two other people and Dahlia’s never been happier in her life. She ignores her words for once, hoping like hell that he never asks.

Dahlia makes breakfast and he eats it, sleepy-eyed and smiling at her. He does the dishes and sometimes they share a shower, doing more kissing than washing. Dahlia doesn’t mind.

*

Two years later and he’s down on one knee with a ring in hand. Dahlia’s eyes widen and she stares at the ring. She wants to say yes, but the darkness she feels inside her tells her she shouldn’t.

She opens her mouth and out spills, “Yes.”

*

The ring sparkles in the sunlight and Dahlia can’t help but admire it. Her nails are neatly painted and her hair is curled perfectly. She unlocks the front door to the small house she rents with him and pulls it shut behind herself. He’s working from home today and she had come home early to surprise him.

She hears his voice upstairs and follows it to their bedroom. Dahlia pushes open the bedroom door and raises her right hand.

“Dahlia,” he says.

“Don’t,” she says. Her finger touches the trigger of the gun.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“You shouldn’t have told me to kill our baby,” she says. She pulls the trigger with her eyes closed tight and the noise barely registers. He’s already dead when she says, “I’m so sorry.”

Dahlia walks around the side of the bed and pulls the black bracelet from his wrist.

The words on his wrist say _I won’t._


End file.
